Bought and Paid For
by MermaidUnicornPrincess
Summary: Rey is captured by slavers and her only hope of escape is her Force connection with Ben Solo. However, being rescued by Ben might not be as innocent as it seems. This story follows The Last Jedi, please enjoy and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story on this account and I am very excited to see what you all think! The story takes place along the same cannon lines as TLJ and TFA. So please enjoy!

 **Prologue:**

Rey and Finn are on a mission to find droid data drive containing old locations of rebel bases around the galaxy. The data is needed so the rebellion can once again flourish and start planning new ways to attack the New Order. While out in space their ship is taken hostage by space slavers and Finn and Rey find themselves being sold off to the highest bidder.

 **Rey:**

Awakened by the screech of metal, Rey wakes to find that she is laying in a small disgusting cell in a very old ship. Feeling her head spin she reaches up to touch her forehead remembering instantly that she took a hard hit, knocking her unconscious earlier that day. Dried blood was caked in her walnut hair and she struggled to stand up due to her hands and feet being tied and tethered to the floor.

"Finn! Are you here? Are you okay?" Rey yelled through the musty hall, her voice piercing the darkness.

There was no answer and she called again. It was silent the only thing she could hear was her voice echoing off the metal walls around her. Feeling more desperate she pulled against her restraints until she was too exhausted to do it anymore. Laying on the ground again, breathing heavily she starts to feel the Force come over her. It sends tingles down her spine and she knew she was once again making a connection with Kylo Ren, without looking she felt him behind her in the cell.

"What are you doing in this place?" His voice was low and concerned.

Rey's voice was choked and she could hardly speak without her voice trembling.

"I am not sure…I was on a mission with Finn and I don't remember anything after that". She said quietly.

There was a long pause she could feel there connection as strong as ever, even after she refused to join in him in ruling the galaxy. She can hear him kneeling down beside her, the restraints on her hands and feet were quickly untied by his fingers. Her body was lifted into his arms and he held her tenderly in the dim lit cell.

"I will come find you when you find out where you are try to Force Bond with me." He said quietly.

Rey looked up at his handsome and seemingly gentle face and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Ben, I will."

She fell back into her deep sleep, comforted by the touch of the enemy.

Waking up to the alien speak of a stranger outside her cell, Rey quickly rose to her feet ready to confront whatever had captured her. Free from her restraints she was ready for a fight, but as soon as the cell door opened large weapons meant to stun her waved rapidly in her face and she backed against the wall. Swiftly more sophisticated handcuffs were placed on her wrists and she was dragged out of her prison. Going down narrow corridors, the bright sun quickly flashed in her face as she turned a corner and down a ramp onto the outside planet of Tatooine. Following the creature holding her chains, she came to a marketplace where she saw Finn in the same chains as her.

"Finn!" She called out to him desperately

He saw her and immediately stood up and tried to run towards her but was met with a sharp electric shock and he fell to the sand once again. Rey was forced to kneel in the sand near Finn and a sign was placed over her neck assumingly how much she cost. She recognized the planet and the slavers if she did not do something quickly her and Finn would be sold off and never see the resistance again. She looked around at the other droids and people in the sand with prices draped over them as if they were all just objects. There was nothing she could take and use as a weapon and what could she do since they were all surrounded by hostiles. Rey then remembered the previous night where Ben had come to save her, if she could just reach him again they would be safe. She closed her eyes and let Tatooine fall away from her, Rey reached out across the stars searching for her partner who shared the same gifts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for following my story and leaving reviews I am very excited to continue this story.**

 **Rey:**

The hot sun started to burn Rey's back, and Finn had not awoken from his shock earlier. Many people passed them by mostly concerned with the service droids that were for sale next to them. The day dragged on when suddenly through the market several Stormtroopers shoved the crowd aside making way for the leading officer. Rey tried to shake Finn awake but it was too late the officer already commanded the Stormtroopers to take them into custody. One thought crossed Rey's mind when they were taking her to the ship and that was a plan, she had escaped the First Order many times and she could do it again. Once aboard the ship, a droid plunged a catheter into her neck that quickly made her fall asleep.

 **Kylo:**

Kylo eagerly awaited the return of the squadron he had sent out, he had two separate rooms prepared for the prisoners. Whatever they had been out doing is of great interest to the First Order and the mission of destroying the Rebel Alliance. When the prisoners arrived they were restrained and asleep Kylo instructed Finn to be taken to hold cell H76 and that he would take Rey to her cell. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the hallway. In the elevator, he couldn't help but notice her stoic sleeping face, even asleep he couldn't help but admire her strength. He opened her cell door and laid her on a cot, compared to the other holding cells this was the best and even after her betrayal he couldn't help but treat her with compassion.

 **Rey:**

Feeling herself come to, Rey rolled over to the side of the cot and flicked opened her eyes. Sitting up quickly she remembered where she was and how she ended up here. Her head still wounded from the initial capture stung and made her right eye a bit fuzzy. She stumbled to her feet trying to get some sort of footing in her current situation, her dizziness quickly incapacitated her and she was on the cold hard floor of the cell. Breathing hard the dizziness started to make her nauseous, the cell door opened and a medical trooper picked her up off the floor and set her on the cot. The voice from the suit was female and was instructing a medical assistant droid to administer a painkiller to Rey. A serum was placed onto her skull that instantly cooled the area, the spinning in her head finally stopped and she felt like she could breathe again. The medical team left but before the door closed she heard the medical trooper assuring a familiar voice of her safety and stability. The voice sounded relieved and entered the cell, it was Ben, he strode over to her with an air of confidence.

"We have been interrogating Finn since you arrived but he has given us little to go on, we know you were searching for a droid…you will tell me the rest." Ben said in his low voice underneath his mask.

Rey rolled her eyes and slowly sat up from her cot to face him.

"Ben we have done this so many times, you cannot use the force to enter my thoughts and least not to the extent that you need and I would rather die than give up Rebel secrets to you. So it would seem we are at an impasse because you are an unstoppable force and I am an immovable object." Ending her speech with an exasperated sigh.

Ben, to be honest, was a bit taken aback with Rey's pretty accurate analysis of this game they play together. He would never kill her and hurting her was not ideal, so she was right. Except for one thing she had overlooked…

"Rey you know I admire your tenacity in everything you do, however, you do have weaknesses that I am willing to exploit, like your friends. In particular, Finn who is on this ship as we speak and who I am willing to kill without a second thought, so maybe you should rethink your statement about being "Immovable". Not to mention I saved your life, as far as anyone is concerned you are the property of the First order, property of me." Ben removed his mask to reveal a triumphant smile after finishing speaking.

Rey felt herself flush at the sight of his face and Ben knew it. Ben strolled over to kneel in front of her looking into her stubborn but slightly worried face. Rey looked up to look into his deep dark eyes and knew that he was not lying when he said he would kill Finn without a second thought. An idea popped into her head, which may save her and Finns life.

"How about a trade then, if I show you the location of the droid we were searching for will you let Finn and I go?" She said hopefully still looking into his eyes.

Ben got up and paced slowly in the cell, before replying:

"Here is what I am willing to do, Rey, you personally will show me to the droid location and then that droid will become First Order property in place of your friend Finn. You however, will have to remain here to be bargained for by the Rebel Alliance or to be used for other purposes. Do you agree?" He looked at her knowing it was an offer she couldn't refuse.

Rey thought over her options but quickly came to the realization that this was the only way to ensure Finn's safety, at least in the best way she could. Plus traveling with Ben would give her an opportunity to escape after she knew Finn was free.

"I agree to your terms but I need assurance Finn will be delivered safely to a hospitable planet, unharmed." Rey said determinedly.

"You have a deal and I can assure you Finn will not be harmed if you give me what I want. We will travel in the morning until then rest and heal yourself." Ben said coldly walking towards the cell door before turning to gaze one last time at Rey. He left without another word and Rey was left to simmer in the consequences of her actions.

 **I will post the third chapter sooner than the last chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
